This invention relates in general to beds and in particular, to bed construction. Most particularly, the invention is related to a toroidal shaped bed construction wherein sleep surface sections, the main frame, and legs are each formed of continuous closed loops constructed of tubular material.
Beds formed from channel members, such as L-channel or C-channel members, are well known. Channel members are cost efficient because they are relatively easy to form and they can easily be cut and joined together. However, channel members flex when subjected to torsional forces. This often results in an unstable bed construction.
To create a more stable bed construction, tubular members have been substituted in the place of channel members. A tubular member does not flex when subject to torsional forces. It is well known to construct sleep surfaces, bed frames, and legs from tubular material. Quite often, such construction is accomplished by adjoining segments of straight or bent polygonal shaped tubular material. The end of one segment is joined to a wall of the another segment. Though the tubular material resists effects of torsional forces, the bed components formed from the joined segment does not.
In an effort to further remedy the effects of torsional forces, or otherwise improve structural integrity of bed components, bed components are reinforced with cross-members. Cross-members, however, interfere with the construction and operation of articulated beds. The location and movement of beds components and actuating members may be dictated by the presence of cross-members.
What is needed is a relatively inexpensive bed construction that resists the effects of torsional forces without interfering with the operation of articulating members.
The present invention is directed towards a bed construction which resists the effects of torsional forces and which is relatively inexpensive and easy to construct. A bed constructed according to the invention comprises a sleep surface having at least one toroidal shaped section, a toroidal shaped main frame supporting the sleep surface, and a pair of opposing toroidal shaped legs supporting the main frame.